Remember
by Facade1
Summary: [Pre-Hogwarts H-Hr] Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Potters and Grangers met before that monumental night? Did Harry and Hermione ever meet each other before Hogwarts?


_A/N: 11/28/03- Inspiration struck me sometime yesterday as I was reading a request for some kind of fictions over at Portkey. It got me thinking why there was such a pitiful amount of pre Hogwarts fictions of H/Hr out there. Then questions plagued my mind like a swarm of angry bees. Did the Grangers and the Potters ever meet in passing? Of course I never got a definite answer since this was just debated by the voices in my head. Anyway I thought it was a pity if they didn't, so I wondered if anyone ever wrote something akin to what my fiction craving heart desired. But alas I couldn't find anything. Perhaps there is a fiction out there, but is there only one? Heaven knows. So I thought I might as well contribute to the HP community by throwing another of my plot bunnies in the mix. Plus I need to write more happy fictions, or else people will start thinking I am a confusing depressed fool if I don't.   
  
So my fellow readers, I hope you enjoy it and give feedback or reviews that can inform me of any pre Hogwarts H/Hr fictions.   
  
**Remember**   
_   
The setting was shown to be some semblance of what the books always made London out to be during Christmas. The buildings sprinkled with the falling snow and the bustling people. Over in a corner a group of Christmas carolers would sing to the passing audience.   
  
The sounds of bells tingling around for charity. And the lamp posts decorated with tinsel.   
  
Lily walked along the sidewalk admiring the view as she gaped at the scenery but watched it frantically with some kind of purpose.   
  
She clutched the covered baby in her arms closer to her breast as the drifting breeze passed them. Her hands shook in anxiety as she peeked over her shoulder and searched for some unknown person or group of people in the snow crusted city.   
  
James put his gloved hand on her shoulder. His hazel eyes commanded her to stop. But she couldn't, the paranoia just didn't want to leave her. No matter how much she begged for it to disperse.   
  
Lily calm down, they are not going to get us here.   
  
She clutched her bundled baby even closer.   
  
How do you know that James? They can be out here waiting to snatch us and get   
  
He wrapped his arms over her shivering body. Some part of her relaxed under his embrace. They were safe, as long as he was with her, they were safe.   
  
His lips kissed her forehead as he whispered comforting words to her.   
  
Hush now Lily, you might frighten Harry with your trembling.   
  
She bit her lip and gazed at her bundled joy. She smiled lightly enough to let James sigh in relief.   
  
I can't help but be scared James. After what we heard . . .   
  
Her husband stiffened in response.   
  
You mean the prophecy? He responded with a stoic _expression.   
  
Lily looked him over with a concerned frown.   
  
Of course the prophecy, she sighed. I don't want to believe it still. Why should I believe some riddle? Why should I let it dictate my life? My son's life?   
  
James didn't say anything but simply shoved his hands into his overbearing coat pockets.   
  
I mean, Lily continued, maybe it isn't even about Harry, it might be about the Longbottoms' boy.   
  
She heard her husband grit his teeth together. Do you really want to take that chance Lily? To not take precautions?   
  
Lily stared down at Harry and tugged the blanket around him.   
  
Don't you dare accuse me of that. She glared marginally at him, then slumped her back in weariness. I just . . .   
  
James put his finger upon Lily's lips, a movement that silenced her. He then put his arm around Lily's waist and whispered in her ear.   
  
You just don't want it to be considered a reality.   
  
Lily bobbed her head. Her icy fingers entwined with James'. She gave a small squeeze that had James grinning.   
  
He jerked her hand and sprinted over to a populated toy store. A store whose windows demonstrated the grand selection it held. The inside glowed with the fluorescent lights. They showered the latest of the toy models in some holy glow.   
  
Lily couldn't help but chuckle at the turnabout change of her husband's behavior. He could not stay morose for long. It just wasn't in his personality.   
  
His smile carried off to the distance. It was like they didn't have that serious conversation seconds ago.   
  
Lily come on! These people are going to get the _good_ toys if we don't hurry! He whined to her in a booming voice.   
  
James was bouncing on his feet in impatience. An old lady sneered at her hyperactive husband.   
  
Lily let out a boastful laugh and jogged cautiously while shifting Harry in her arms. Once she reached him, he dragged her inside.   
  
You know why we are out here, Lily. This might as well be the last day we ever get out; let's make the best of it.   
  
She pursed her lips at his hushed tone. Slowly she nodded her head.   
  
Get the best toys for Harry; meet me in the toddler section.   
  
James beamed and gave her a peck before dashing off to some part of the store. The Muggles around quickly cleared out of the way from the rather enthusiastic adult.   
  
Some grumpy fathers watched James with a sneer plastered on. As if they knew James was some newbie in the business of fatherhood.   
  
Lily couldn't help but chortle. She rocked Harry in a slow rhythm against her body.   
  
Let's go see what we can find to spoil you with.   
  
Her shoes squeaked at every step she made on the tiled floor. Her luminous green eyes scanned the store shelves. Her hands pushed the rickety store cart forward. Harry was cradled in the baby seat, one she made from a pebble with her wand. She made sure no unsuspecting Muggle saw her do any transfiguration.   
  
Harry stirred a little and opened his mouth as he let out a small yawn. Lily almost turned into a puddle of mother goo. Some strange yet familiar feeling enveloped her.   
  
Mother's love, she told herself mentally.   
  
The best kind of love. The love you can always count on.   
  
Her cart then jerked to the side and bumped into some other occupied cart. Lily soon gained control of the pathetic cart and glanced at whom she had crashed into.   
  
A woman that seemed to be entering her thirties grasped her cart. She was then checking over her baby girl, who seemed unfazed at what happened.   
  
Harry opened his eyes and glanced at his mum with a questioning look. As if to tell her why he was woken up so abruptly.   
  
Lily started to stutter apologies to the stranger.   
  
Oh, I am so terribly sorry! I just lost control for a second and - is your daughter all right? Have I done any damage? Oh my gosh, I have, have I not? I swear that –   
  
The woman started to laugh at her. Lily watched as the woman clutched at her stomach.   
  
It is quite all right dear. You don't have to panic over such a trivial thing.   
  
Lily blushed right into the roots of her very red hair.   
  
I mean if you knocked little Hermione to the floor, then you would have something to worry about. But as it is . . .   
  
Lily tugged a hair strand behind her ear.   
  
It still was rather rude of me to interrupt your shopping.   
  
The woman quirked an eyebrow. Lily shifted her weight from foot to foot.   
  
There isn't much to interrupt. By the way my name is Abigail.   
  
She stuck her hand out and Lily shook it.   
  
I'm Lily Potter and this is Harry.   
  
She cradled Harry once again in her arms. Harry, now awake, looked around in wonder. His wide eyes gazed at Abigail in a scrutinizing manner.   
  
Abigail practically gushed over Harry.   
  
Oh, I can tell you now that this one will cause you trouble.   
  
Lily looked offended and furrowed her brow. Abigail smiled and carried Hermione in her arms.   
  
Girl troubles, he is going to turn into quite a looker. What with those unusual green eyes of his.   
  
Lily grinned and stepped forward towards Abigail and Hermione.   
  
Yeah, Harry is going to be my little heartthrob but will remain a gentleman.   
  
Hermione squirmed in her mother's arms. Her tiny body tossed and turned. Abigail sighed and settled Hermione in the baby seat; Lily followed through with Harry.   
  
Hermione is a tad too energetic for her own good. She is just three months old today and already she is starting a fuss. We decided to get her a gift. But as we came here we remembered the hassle that the Christmas season causes.   
  
Lily nodded her head sympathetically.   
  
My husband begged me to come here. He says it is our duty to spoil our son as much as possible and that we are falling behind on our parenting duties.   
  
Abigail read over some toy packages while listening to Lily.   
  
New parents?   
  
Lily checked a dragon designed bib. She then put it back.   
  
  
  
Welcome to the wonderful transition of life that is becoming a parent. Please hurl to the side of the bucket that specifies parental worry every once in a while. You will be sure to use it.   
  
Abigail let out a cheeky grin. Lily laughed out loud. When was the last time she did that? It seemed to be so long ago.   
  
Lily! I found what we are looking for! And I thought that we could use this nifty trampoline as well!   
  
Lily whipped her head around and spotted James pushing an overwhelming cart that looked about to burst. She feared that the plush toys would fall to the floor and get stomped on.   
  
James had a childish grin upon his face. His eyes flitted around and landed on a corner. His smile, if possible, got even wider.   
  
Abigail had a baffled _expression across her face as she stared at a still hyper James.   
  
Lily managed to mutter, Abigail this is my husband James, James this is Abigail, a fellow mother.   
  
You mean your daughter is that one snuggling next to my son?   
  
Both women followed James' pointing finger to a retreated corner.   
  
There both babies were cuddled together in some model cradle. Lily gazed at the cradle, bewildered on how both children ended up there. Abigail's face mirrored her own.   
  
Then Lily walked over to the cradle and smiled at what she saw.   
  
Harry seemed to have wrapped a possessive arm around Hermione's tiny stomach, while Hermione placed her miniature hand over Harry's heart. Both were rather close to each other and sleeping.   
  
Abigail stared at the scene with her lips twitching into a smile.   
  
It seems like Harry doesn't miss a beat, does he? Looks like he has himself a new girlfriend. James told them as he admired the sight.   
  
Harry swayed a bit and tugged Hermione even closer. Lily gazed at the cherubic scene with disbelief.   
  
But like the others, she let out a smile. Far from her thoughts were those recurring debates of how much the world was at the point of corruption. No mention of Voldemort echoed inside her mind.   
  
It was moments like these that made life worth enduring all the twists and turns it gave you. And it was about time she remembered that.


End file.
